1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and associated method to collimate at least one wireless signal between a transceiver and a receiver.
2. Related Art
Providing a directional signal between electrical devices is typically difficult and costly. Therefore there is a need to efficiently and inexpensively provide a directional signal between electrical devices.